Una historia de Grifos y Panteras
by Lian Black
Summary: que onda espero que les guste este nuevo fics, se trata bueno en realidad quiero que lo lean para ver si les gustas nos vemos capitulo 3 arriba va a lover
1. Default Chapter

Una historia de Grifos y Panteras 

By

Lian Black

Prologo 

El día estaba oscuro, lo único que podía verse eran las grandes llamas que se encontraban encima de todas las casas, a las que nadie podía someter, hasta que en un momento comenzó a llover. La gente que logró quedar con vida, salieron de sus escondites y contemplaron la extinción del fuego.

La aldea estaba completamente destruida, los hombres del lugar salieron en grupos para buscar alimentos mientras que las mujeres se quedaron para atender a los heridos.

Cuando todos se dispusieron a hacer los deberes que les fueron asignados por el jefe: un hombre alto, de ojos dorados como un águila, que poseía una exuberante cabellera  larga hasta la cintura de un color  celeste casi plateado, su contextura era delgada pero permitía ver unos bellos pectorales.

El individuo se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su silla leyendo una carta que le había sido enviada por medio de una lechuza.

(En ese lugar era extraño recibir correo vía lechuza.) 

- Osiris ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto una dama que se acercaba  hacía donde se encontraba el individuo. Ella era alta pero no tanto como su esposo, su cabello era aun más largo que el que él poseía, de color gris, era delgada y tenía unos gatunos ojos verdes.

- Nada, Lissis querida.

- Si eso no es nada entonces soy humana.- decía mientras le quitaba la carta de las manos para poder leerla.- ¿Le harás caso a Dumbledore? ¿Los mandaras a Howarts?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

::Con cara de póker:: - No.- 

::Con las manos en jarra:: - No seas un ogro, ¿por qué no?.

::Con la misma cara de póker::- Porque ellos no necesitan mezclarse con inútiles magos.

::Exasperada:: - ¡Tu eres uno de ellos por el amor a Dios!

::Corrigiendo::- Querrás decir que tengo sangre de mago. Pero no soy un sangre sucia como dicen ellos, ni humano.

::Suplicando::- Vamos ::Ojos de cachorrito:: los niños se van a divertir allí. ¿Aparte qué les puede pasar?.

::Meditando::- En realidad nada.

::Presionando:: - ¿Y entonces?

::Suspiro exasperado:: - Está bien irán.

::Dando un saltito de entusiasmo:: - ¡Que bien! Les iré a avisar.- dijo mientras lo besaba y se iba hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

::Pensando:: Pero no irán solos, irán con sus guardianes.

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola de nuevo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fics que estoy haciendo, sí, sí sé que este prologo no esta tan bueno como los de otros fics, pero que se le va a hacer por fis no sean tan malos y dejen un reviews con sus opiniones._**

**_Se despide Lian Black._**


	2. capitulo1

Capitulo I: Pensamientos 

_Habían transcurrido las vacaciones para Harry Potter. Él se encontraba bastante contento porque volvería a ver a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione. También estaba extrañamente feliz porque volvería a ver Ginny la hermanita menor de su amigo._

_La verdad no sabía el porque, pero sentirse así  lo hacía desear aun más estar en el andén lo antes posible. Últimamente el ver a Virginia lo hacía ponerse feliz y cuando le sonreía, extrañamente su corazón daba un salto._

_=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) Mientras en la madriguera =)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)_

_(Para ser más precisos en la habitación de la menor de los Weasley)_

_Se estaba alistando para ir a la estación, a decir verdad ella lo único que quería era volver a ver a aquellos ojos verdes del chico que vivió. Últimamente Ginny se había vuelto una muy buena amiga de él._

_Se había dado cuenta de la manera en como se comportaba con ella, y le gustaba, la hacía sentir en las nubes porque no la trataba como la hermanita de su mejor amigo._

_Por fin término de vestirse se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba  al pasillo de su casa._

_- ¡¡¡Ginny querida podrías levantar a tu hermano por favor que ya esta el desayuno!!!- se escucho desde la cocina a la señora Weasley._

_- ¡Sí mamá!_

_Se dirigió hacía la penúltima habitación que era la de Ron._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* dentro de la habitación *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Ron ya se encontraba listo para irse a la estación pero sin embargo todavía no bajaba a desayunar por una simple razón, estaba recostado en la cama pensando en Hermione su mejor amiga._

_Ella, su forma de ser, en como la había conocido  en primer año. Siempre discutían o peleaban por cualquier cosa. Pero esa era su forma de hablar. Cada vez que hablaban civilizadamente se sentían incómodos o nerviosos._

_No sabía la razón o el porque ella lo hacía sentirse en  la luna. Ella había entrado en su corazón. Pero lo que si sabía era que la quería, la quería más que nada en el mundo._

_De pronto se abre la puerta y siente que es la voz de su hermana avisándole que ya estaba el desayuno servido._

_Se levantó de la cama y se fue aún pensando en ella._

_^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^ En el garage de una casa a kilómetros de allí ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  _

_Hermione, una chica de carácter fuerte, siempre la primera de la clase, estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto que su padre estaba poniendo en movimiento para ir a la estación de trenes. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado ¿En qué pensaba? Habría preguntado mal, porque no era en qué sino en quién. ¿Quién? En un chico alto, pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar llamado Ronald Weasley._

_Estaba tratando de comprender sus sentimientos hacia él._

_Miraba por la ventana, recordaba lo que había ocurrido en todos estos años que pasaron juntos y con Harry. Hasta que por fin llegaron a la estación de King Cross._

_El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando estaba por pasar el andén 9 y 3/4 allí era cien por ciento seguro que se los encontraría._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola  es pero que les allá gustado este capitulo._**

****

**_Vamos a lo lindo los reviews:_**

****

**_Abracadaver_****_: Gracias por tu reviews espero que este chapter tambien te aya gustado ya que no soy muy bueno escribiendo fic, este capitulo va para ti._**

****

**_Airhead14_****_: Gracias.  Si este fic es un ron Hermione por algo lo puse en Ron/Hermione no crees. Digo por las dudas. Pero va a ser de todo un poco._**

****

**_Consuelo_****_: Gracias por leer mi fic  Si ya se, pero el summary que hice lo dejo así por que ando con poca imaginación._**

****

**_Lil_****_ Granger: Gracias por leer este fic tan feo espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado y tambien te lo dedico._**

****

**_Sakura_****_ Shidou: Tu crees pues a mi me parece que no, pero gracias por tu reviews. Te lo dedico._**

****

**_Montse_****_ Black Malfoy: Aquí tienes la continuación espero que este guste, te lo dedico especialmente ya que fuiste la primera en mandarme un reviews._**

****

**_Wow!!la verdad no crei que iba a recibir tanto reviews ya que pensaba que nadie lo iba a leer. _**

****

**_Espero recibir más R/R!!_**

****

**_Nos vemos!!! _**


	3. capitulo 2 nuevos

Capitulo II: Dentro del andén 

Al pasar en el andén, me encuentro con Harry y nos pusimos a charlar un rato hasta que llegó él acompañado por Ginny. Ron se encontraba saludando a Harry que se había quedado pasmado al ver como se encontraba Virginia y como no quedarse pasmado, ella ya no era la pequeña niña que conoció en su segundo año, al contrario ahora estaba bien desarrollada, su cabello rojo fuego estaba más largo que nunca, le llagaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos tenían un brillo que nunca habían tenido, sin duda se había convertido en una bella joven.

Al igual que él, Ginny también se había sorprendido al verlo. Su cabello  aún más alborotado que nunca, se notaba que había crecido en las vacaciones pero no tanto como su hermano y definitivamente las practicas de quiddich le había sentado muy bien, sus pantalones ahora ya no se las sujetaba con un cinturón para que no se le cayera al contrario le quedaba bien pegado al cuerpo al igual que la remera. **_(N/A: que papaso =]~)._**

****

- y como as estado en las vacaciones?.- dijo 

- un poco aburrido y vos.

*************** Mientras con Ron y Hermione *************** 

- Eh, como estuviste estos días?.- pregunto algo nervioso Ron

- Bien, aunque un poco aburrida en casa porque no los veía.- respondió Hermione.

Se quedaron un rato callado por no saber que decirse.

- Y es verdad que te nombraron prefecta?.

- Si.

- Felicitaciones entonces.

- Gracias.

- Creo que ya tenemos que subir al tren.

- Si será mejor.

Pero Hermione al pisar un escalón del tren se enredo y callo encima de Ron quedando cara a cara a pocos centímetros. Estuvieron unos segundos hasta reaccionar y ponerse tan rojos como el cabello de Ron.

-  Ejem, creo que deberías ponerte de pie.- decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ya cuando ambos estaban levantados no se miraron ni hablaron, entraron en silencio pero uno muy incomodo. Se dieron cuenta de que ni Harry ni Ginny habían entrado aun así optaron en buscar un compartimiento ellos solos hasta que los otros vinieran.

Buscaron y buscaron y no encontraron ninguno libre hasta que llegaron al último compartimiento. Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con cuatro chicos sentados y charlando con gran entusiasmo, pero cuando lo abrieron quedaron en un total silencio.

- Oh, disculpen no sabíamos que estaba ocupado.-se disculpaba Hermione.

- Oh, no, no hace falta disculparse por favor siéntense, que hay bastante lugar aquí, si es que no les molesta.- dijo una de las chicas que estaba mirando a Ron detenidamente.

- Gracias.- respondió Ron mientras se acomodaba

- Y ¿cómo se llaman?.- pregunto uno de los chicos

- Yo soy Hermione Granger.

- Y yo Ronald Weasley.

- Bien pues yo soy Micke Lewis.- dijo el chico de ojos como  águila de color pardos. Él era bastante alto, cabello largo hasta los hombros de color naranja pálido, buen físico, espaldas anchas, piernas atléticas, brazos bien formados, tenia puesto una musculosa de color blanca, un pantalón ancho con bolsillos al costado.

- Yo soy Eros Mindanao.- decía mientras miraba a Hermione. El chico era alto cabello corto de color rubio, sus ojos al igual que el de su amigo era como un águila pero de un color verde agua, Tenia la espalda ancha pero musculosa, se podía apreciar  unos pectorales que se notaba porque tenia una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul oscuro y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color.

- Yo soy Diana Mindanao.-Dijo la chica que estaba sentada al lado de Eros. Ella era  igual de alta que Hermione, delgada pero bien desarrollada, su cabello de color negro ébano largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos gatunos de color rojo oscuro casi como la sangre, que cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos podría quedar hipnotizado. Diana llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo oscuro y una remera blanca.

-  Y yo Tisbe Ogigia.- Decía mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Micke. Ella era delgada pero atlética y bien desarrollada, tenía unos ojos gatunos penetrantes de color celeste, su cabello era corto y de color negro azabache.  Estaba vestida con un pantalón ancho de color negro y una blusa cómoda de color celeste pastel

Comenzaron a charlar hasta que llegaron Ginny y Harry, se presentaron y entablaron una nueva charla.

- Y ¿de dónde son?.- pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- Somos de las islas Canarias, pero antes estábamos en Misiones, Argentina, pero mi padre se aburrió de estar en las selvas Misioneras así que volvimos a la isla.- contesto tranquilamente Eros.

Y así siguieron charlando Hasta que llegó la hora de cambiarse porque ya se estaban acercando al colegio.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, entraron al gran comedor escucharon la canción del sombrero y presenciaron la selección de las casas de los nuevos alumnos, entre ellos estaban Micke, Tisbe, Eros y Diana los cuatro quedaron en Griffyndors y sexto curso.  

**_N/A:_**

**_Hola que tal? Espero que estén bien pues yo sí, si se que este capitulo no tiene nada de acción pero que se le puede hacer, esperen porque poco a poco va ir llegando._**

**_Hasta la próxima ciao._**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Eros: dios del amor. _**

**_Diana: diosa de la caza y de los bosques. Se la asimila a la luna. Y también Diosa de las amazonas_**

**_Ogigia: nombre donde estuvo Ulises durante siete años._**

**_Mindanao: es un nombre de las islas filipinas._**

**_Reviews mandenmelas por fa sean buena onda._**


	4. capitulo 3

Capitulo III: Un encuentro con Malfoy 

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente desde la llegada de los estudiantes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Micke, Eros, Diana y Tisbe. Se dirigían hacia el Gran comedor  para almorzar  cuando se encontraron con el cargoso de Draco Malfoy(**_N/A: aunque para mi esta de re chupete ^^ y no es cargoso)._**

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí  Potter el niño cara rajada, Weasley el larguirucho y la rata de laboratorio Granger, y dos pares de experimentos fallidos.- decía Malfoy mientras los miraba con asco.

-Y a este que bicho le pico?, ¿qué no se ha visto en el espejo ?- dijo Diana mirándolo de arriba abajo.- Porque es más feo que mi abuela cuando tenía varicela. 

-  Mira estúpida a mi no me hablas así- dijo enojado Draco.

- Se puede saber a quién llamaste estúpida? Imbecil- Dijo Eros enojado, mientras lo agarraba por la túnica y se lo llevaba de allí.

- Que le va a hacer tu hermano a Malfoy?- preguntaba Ron mientras miraba al lugar por donde se había ido Eros.

- Ja!, no te preocupes le va a enseñar a ese tal Malfoy que no se tiene que meter con  Diana y mucho menos si esta él mirándolo – respondió con una sonrisa Micke.

- Que acaso no sabe que yo me puedo defender sola, por favor ya tengo edad para defenderme- dijo un poco enojada Diana.

^_^

Los muchachos se dirigían al gran comedor.

Micke se da la media vuelta al ver que una chica pasaba por al lado de ellos.

- Eh!!  Ares, traga la baba, baboso ¬¬! – decía Diana un poco enfadada.

-  Che cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no digas mi segundo nombre, no me gusta, ¿que te molesta?- pregunto Micke rapidamente.

- Ya dejen de molestar ustedes dos que ya parecen pareja- dijo Tisbe regañando a los dos.

- No te molestes por algo tan común, vos sabes que desde que Micke tomo el Hímero **_(significa el deseo) _**desea cualquier cosa, en este caso las chicas- dijo Eros tranquilizando a su amiga.

-  Déjala que no ves que esta celosa- dijo Micke con una sonrisa maliciosa  

- Y dime Eros cuando nos veníamos para acá ¿qué es lo que le dijiste a Psique? – pregunto Diana ignorando la discusión de los otros dos a su hermano.

::con cara de póker:: - Eso no es de tu incumbencia – respondió algo sonrojado.

**_N/A:_**

**_Hola que tal? Espero que estén bien pues yo sí, si se que este capitulo no tiene nada de acción pero que se le puede hacer, esperen porque poco a poco va ir llegando._**

**_Hasta la próxima ciao._**

****

**_Reviews:_**

****

**_Anne M. Riddle: A mi sinceramente no me gusta los Dr/Hr pero con mucho gusto leere tu fic "Una noche de furia" (que chivo) que si no me agrada Tom? LO AMO; LO ADORO, ME ENCANTA!!!!!, solo espera  a que te llegue mi reviews, hago uno largo reviews es que primero me bajo los fics para leerles tranquilamente y después preparo los reviews._**

****

**_Consuelo: SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY si son cortitos es que me tienes que entender ahora que tengo que estudiar la imaginación se me pone en coma  vegetal T_____T que desdicha la mia, pero igual gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Karla_****_ ('Mione: por casualidad de la vida, vos tambien le manadas reviews a mi hermana? Su nick es leri, lo que pasa es que me encanta dejar así los chapter me encanta dejar con la duda jejeje, gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Kate_****_: Encerio te gusta mi manera de redactar? Wow eres la primera que me lo dices de todos modos este chapter te lo dedico._**

****

**_Lil_****_ Granger: gracias por seguir el fic espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien te lo dedico._**

****

**_Merodeadora_Chii_****_: gracias por leer mi fic te lo dedico._**

****

**_Sakura Shidou: aquí tienes el otro chapter, dedicado para ti._**

****

**_Lil_****_ Granger: Jejeje gracias de nuevo por leer mi fic, que si me gusta la mirologia griega pues…CLARO ME ENCANTA a quien no le gusta leer sus historias, aparte esos nombres son los que más me gustan._**

****

**_Skgirlfan_****_: como le dije a consuelo…_**

**_ SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY si son cortitos, aunque trate no me salen largos T___________T (cof,cof) gracias por leer mi fic._**


	5. nota importante

Bueno primero que nada los pido perdón a todos ustedes pero me temo que voy a tardar bastante en publicar los nuevos capitulos de mis fics.  
  
Tengo una muy buena razón para no escribirlos todavía y es que hoy 17/02/04 acaba de fallecer mi primito de 5 años a causa de un cuagulo de sangre que se le rebento dentro de la cabeza eso provoco que estuviera desde el jueves hasta ayer en coma 4 y estoy metida dentro de una depresión bastante fuerte ya que para mi, perderlo me causo un hueco en el corazón bastante profundo ya que era mi bebé.  
  
Espero que disculpen mi tardanza. les juro iba a hacerles un ragalo ya que ayer fue mi cumpleaños pero lamemtablemente no pude hacerlo por mi primo.  
  
A duras penas estoy escribiendo esto ya que tengo todo comprimido dentro de mi pecho ya que no puedo llorar para no amargar a nadie.  
  
bueno ya no los molesto más.  
  
me despido. 


End file.
